


Hidden story of Minecraft

by SaotomeSakura



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Minecraft, Minor Character Death, Video & Computer Games, Violence, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaotomeSakura/pseuds/SaotomeSakura
Summary: I heard, the Minecraft will get a movie, but the game doesn't have a real story. So, what if it had story? and what if some of the youtuber's are about to live out that story?Characters in alphabetical order, cause I don't want to spoil some things: Badboyhalo, Dream, GeorgeNotFound, Notch, Sapnap, Skeppy, Technoblade.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The only sounds heard in the dark hallway were the thuds of running feet and ragged breath of young man in his twenties. He was dressed in all black in hopes that it would be harder for his pursuers to see him.   
He had to stop and lean on the wall to catch breath. He was breathing heavily, and listening to every sound. He was terrified, cause if the guards found him, he was dead. They would drag him to her and she would change him into one of Them.   
NO!   
He would not allow that. He was getting out; he will get out!  
Then the young man heard the dreaded of multiple people, yelling harsh words, he could not yet decipher.   
He took a deep breath, ready to run away. To search for the portal, that would take him to a better place.   
But then suddenly, just as he wanted to push away from the wall, the bricks behind him, gave away and he stumbled backwards, the same bricks closing right away.   
However he managed to keep his balance, and whipped around, his eyes landing on a small boy, no more than ten years old, his hand outstretched, with an energy ball above illuminating the surroundings.   
“Wha..?” the young man asked confused.   
“You want to run away,” stated the boy, “I know a short cut, follow me.”   
Then the boy turned around and walked away.   
The man, gulped, and with one last glance at the closed again wall, he followed the boy.   
“Who are you?” asked the man.   
The boy however shook his head, “That’s not relevant. Hurry, it’s close.”   
It took them only about another two minutes, when the boy put his hand on the wall, bricks opening up again, revealing the room the man was searching for.   
“Go on, hurry, they will be here soon,” whispered the boy.   
The man took a few steps into the room, but then he turned back at the boy.   
“Thank you, but… why are you doing this,” asked the man.   
“I just wanna help,” smiled softly the boy.   
“She will kill you,” said the man, and outstretched his hand, inviting the boy, “Come with me.”   
But the boy shook his head, “No… she wouldn’t kill her own son.”   
The man’s eyes widened in shock.   
“I… how can I repay you then?” the man demanded.   
“Don’t worry about it, I just want to help anyone who want’s to get out,” the boy said and glanced behind him.   
“So I’m just another notch in your belt?” chuckled the man, “Notch… I like it. You know what? If you ever get out of this hell hole, look for a Notch.”  
The boy’s eyes widened and he snapped his head back to the man, “Just go!”   
The man opened his mouth to ask what’s wrong, but then he felt it. He nodded and without another word jumped into the portal, that will take him far from his home. The last thing his heard was the boy running back into their hiding place and some wall breaking and multiple men’s voices, but all that was soon only an echo.


	2. Chapter 2

Skeppy was setting up his stream for the Minecraft Ultimate event, while waiting for his two teammates, Badboyhalo and Technoblade to come to the teamspeak room. There were only three of them in the team, but this time, every team was only three man. And it was only half an hour before the event and they were still not there.   
Skeppy nervously checked the time again and frowned. Then he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Bad’s number.   
“Hello?” he heard Bad answer.   
“Where are you?” Skeppy asked annoyed.   
“What do you mean?” Bad asked confused, “I am at home? We are waiting for you on teamspeak, where are you?”   
“What do you meeeaaaaan ‘we are waiting for you’?” Skeppy drawled.   
“Me and Techno of course,” Bad said as if it was the most obvious thing, which kind of was, “Where are you? Get online you muffin head.”   
Skeppy scanned the rooms with his eyes, “You are not here…”   
“Skeppy are you on the right teamspeak? We said we will be on mine, remember?” Bad said with a hint of frustration.   
“Oh no no no no, we said mine,” said Skeppy, “Besides, your ts is a poop.”   
Bad sighed, “Just get here, you muffin.”   
And he ended the call, leaving no room to argue.   
Skeppy rolled his eyes and switched the server. Immediately he heard the automated voice “Channel switched” and a second later he heard multiple voices.   
“Yo duuude, were you really in the wrong server?” he heard a teasing voice he recognized as Sapnap’s.   
“Hi Sapnap,” Skeppy greeted the Texas based man.   
“Skeppyyyyy, we can’t do your strategy of going to the volcano,” he heard Bad say.   
Instead of reacting he just greeted him, “Hiii.”   
“Hi,” said Bad back  
“Hiii,” said Skeppy again and they did this for a few more times.   
“Anyway, what do you mean, we can’t go to the volcano?” asked Skeppy.   
“They completely changed the map,” it was Dream who answered him.   
“Damn,” said Skeppy, with Bad in background saying ‘language’, “But, understandable. Nevermind. But what are you guys doing here?”   
“Don’t worry Skeppy,” laughed George, “We were just hanging around until the event. Don’t worry, we don’t want to team up, or stream snipe you.”   
“Very funny George,” Skeppy rolled his eyes, “I didn’t even think you would.”   
“Besides not even stream snipping would help you. I can’t wait to steal all your clout,” Technoblade laughed.   
“We will see,” Dream barked out his typical laugh.   
“Hey Dream, since you knew about the map change,” Technoblade said, “Do you know who the special host will be? I forgot to look.”   
“I think it should be Notch,” said George uncertain.   
“Yeah it is,” confirmed Dream, “They wanted something special.”   
“What’s so funny about that?” asked Bad confused.  
“What do you mean?” Skeppy asked confused as well.   
“Why are you laughing then,” Bad accused them.   
“Dude what are you talking about?” Sapnap said, “Nobody is laugh-“   
Suddenly Skeppy heard it too. A female laugh. In soft quiet giggles, that gave him chills.   
“Who is in our room?” his eye flicked to the side to check, but there were only 6 names in the room.   
You thought you could hide?   
Even the without the laughing, the was something upsetting about the voice.   
You thought that running could help you?   
“What is happening?” George managed to squeeze out.   
I don’t care which one is you. I am bringing you back. All of you.   
Skeppy wanted to stand up, to run, as his instincts were telling him, but his body wouldn’t move. He was trapped inside his own body. And some force was pulling at him. Pulling him forward and up. He felt his body leaving the chair, but he was dizzy and shut his eyes. And then nothing.   
The next time Skeppy was aware of himself and his surroundings, he was lying on his side on a floor. There was a hand on his shoulder.   
“Skeppy?” he heard a deep baritone voice.   
His eyebrows knit together. He didn’t remember inviting Technoblade over.   
“Skeppy wake up,” Techno shook his shoulder.   
The older man cracked one eyelid and immediately regretted it as the light hit his retina.   
“Are you okay?” asked Techno.   
“I don’t know,” admitted Skeppy, “What happened?”   
“I am not sure,” Techno shook his head.   
Skeppy looked around.   
There was Bad nearby, sitting on grass, dressed in familiar clothes with his head leaning into his hand, partially covering his face which was scrunched up in pain presumably. Besides him was Sapnap laying on his back, with his arm covering his eyes, gasping for air. And further down was what looked like George on all four heaving with tall man crouching above him, with his hand on George’s back.  
Skeppy blinked as he realised that this situation was impossible. They didn’t arrange any meeting, nor did he remember leaving his home. His eyes widened as he realised that they weren’t even in any city one of them lived, but outside. In complete wilderness. And they weren’t the only ones there.   
There was a man few paces from the group, with his back turned to them.   
“Who are you?” Skeppy called out.   
The man turned to them. On his face was a mix of confusion, disbelief, defeat, and acceptance.   
Skeppy realised he recognized the man, but before he could say anything, Bad asked: “Notch? You are Notch, right?”   
The man, Notch, nodded.   
“Now that we know that, I have another question,” said the man, Skeppy didn’t recognize, but realised that it could only be Dream, as he was the only one in their call whose face he didn’t know, but he recognized him by his voice.   
“You are…,” Notch hesitated, “You are in my home country. The place I came from. The place that I based my game on. You are in Minecraft.”


	3. Chapter 3

They were all silent for a few seconds. Then Skeppy broke out into hysterical laugh.   
“Come on… you can’t expect us to believe it,” he was said between giggles.   
Sapnap murmured something unrecognizable, but otherwise the group was silent.   
Skeppy’s shoulders sagged.   
“You… you can’t be serious,” his voice gained a hysterical undertone.   
“It is quite unbelievable… but how do you explain us all being in the same place?” asked Technoblade.  
“I don’t knooow,” Skeppy whined, “We got drunk?”   
“And we all flew from all over the world?” asked Dream seriously, “It would take at least a day to for George and Notch come from Europe.”   
“Besides I do you think I am into cosplay?” Technoblade threw his arms out, so that others could have a good look at him.   
Skeppy blinked in confusion. Then he realized what was Techno wearing. It looked suspiciously like his skin, with black pants and boots, white linen shirt and red jacket on top. The only thing he was missing was the crown.   
As he looked around, others were wearing something similar to their skins too. Bad looked exactly like his skin, sans the black skin and glowing eyes, while Dream had some black pants, yellow tunic like shirt with green waist long cape on top and white ceramic looking mask pushed to the side of his head.   
“Oh no,” Skeppy gasped and looked down.   
His normal clothes were gone, replaced by dark blue, almost black pants with black boots and lighter blue tunic. The look was completed by a hood that rested on his shoulders with really short cape, just past his shoulders. He absentmindedly reached to the back of his neck and pulled the hood on his head. His fingers brushed some embroidery and his eyes widened.   
“Bad? Is there?” he motioned to his head.   
Bad’s eyes flicked up.   
“Yes,” he answered, without even needing for Skeppy to finish his question.   
“What the hell?” Skeppy shouted, “I look ridiculous!”   
“Not worse than usual,” said George with a smirk.   
“Hey!” Skeppy glared at him, but the rest giggled at the joke.   
But their laughter quickly died out. The severity of their kidnaping or whatever happened to them, was slowly setting in. And as they realized, they had no idea what to do, they looked at the only one, who had any sort of information: Notch.   
“So,” Technoblade started, “We are in a videogame..?”   
Notch looked like he wanted face palm.   
“No,” he sighed, “Not really. This is my homeworld. I came from here. I just based Minecraft on my home.”   
Sapnap stood up from the ground and looked at Notch.   
“That… sounds sketchy,” Sapnap said doubtfully, “Even if you did, why are we here? How did we even get here?”   
“And how do we get home?” Dream followed with questioning.   
This question interested everyone. Surely their families back home will soon get worried if they can’t find them. So like on command, everyone looked at Notch.   
“I…” Notch was nervous.   
Although he knew the way back, he also knew it was hard and after all those years, and with what he heard before being kidnapped, he wasn’t even sure it was possible.   
But they were looking at him expectantly. So he might as well tell them.   
“Well,” he started again, “You are good at speedrunning, right?”   
“Not quite,” Skeppy rubbed his head sheepishly.  
“Yeah, I don’t do speedrunning?” Technoblade shrugged.   
“What has speedrunning to do with going home?” George asked confused.  
Notch sighed, “You know that portal in the End?”  
After they nodded, he smirked, “Yeah, that’s our way home.”   
The Minecraft players blinked. And again.   
“What?” Sapnap said stupidly.   
“We have to actually speedrun to get home?” Dream said incredulously.   
Notch contemplated the answer. It was a bit harder than that. What he put into his game, was mostly watered down, to make it easier to understand and code. But for now, this explanation will have to do. He will give them the details along the way, but right now, Notch wanted to get to some shelter before the night, so he just nodded.   
“That’s stupid,” Skeppy said frowning.  
“I mean, it won’t be like in the game, but we have to get to the portal at place that you call the End,” Notch shrugged.   
“We call?” Techno noticed the wording, “And what you call it?”   
Notch pointed to the sky, “I would just call it the moon.”   
They looked at him in shock. How would they even get to the moon? And isn’t moon without atmosphere?   
“Now, can we move please?” Notch asked nervously and looked around, “I would like to find some shelter and maybe some food. Or do you want to stand around talking?”   
They agreed to move. After all, they needed food and water. And the easiest way was to hopefully find the civilisation. After all, if Notch came from here, there had to be humans.   
They walked in silence, everybody immersed in their own thoughts, trying to fully comprehend their situation. That they really were kidnapped by some unknown entity and transported far from their homes onto completely different planet. Or dimension. Or something. It wasn’t that clear and Notch didn’t give them that much information, as he was so focused on finding them a shelter. As if he was scared. Or was he?   
Skeppy still thought it was ridiculous, and didn’t fully trust Notch. But on the other side, what else explanation was there? He reached to his arm and pinched himself really hard.   
“Ouch,” he flinched at the feeling of pain, which only confirmed, that this wasn’t a dream.   
“Skeppy what are you doing?” Bad asked exasperated.   
“I… just had to make sure,” Skeppy rubbed his arm sheepishly.   
“Make sure of what?” Bad asked.   
Techno reached his arm in front of them, to silence them, “Do you hear that?”   
Bad frowned, “Hear what?”   
They were looking around, but they have been walking in a spruce forest and didn’t see or hear anything unnatural, just some birds and wind in the tree tops.   
Then Bad’s eyes widened and then he just took of running.   
“Bad!” called out Skeppy and Sapnap and quickly took after the green eyed boy, others soon following them.   
They found Bad at a river, already drinking greedily.   
“Eww, Bad, don’t drink that,” George exclaimed disgusted, “You will get sick from that dirty water.”   
Notch rolled his eyes, “Pff, we didn’t pollute our water with chemicals, so no, he won’t get sick.”   
“Besides, we need to stay hydrated,” said Bad, wiping of his mouth with his sleeve.   
George frowned, but approached the river, where others were looking at the water with various degrees of distrust.   
Sapnap took some into his cupped hands and studied it. It was clear, he didn’t say anything he could complain about. So he took a sip.   
“It tastes,” Dream, who took a drink too, “different.”   
“Funny,” added Skeppy.   
“You mean clean,” said Notch drily, “As I said, we didn’t pollute it with chemicals, so it wasn’t treated with chlorine and fluoride. This is just clean water.”   
Technoblade, who didn’t bother using his hands, and just leaned to the water level and drank straight from the river, wiped his mouth, “Yeah, I am usually drinking filtered water and it taste quite similar to that.”   
Now that they found a source of water, they could relax a bit. After all, they wouldn’t die from dehydration, and they might find a way to catch some fish to eat. In the end they decided to camp there, as it was getting kind of late, the sun nearing the horizon. And they couldn’t see any signs of civilization just by looking around the river bank. It wasn’t exactly what Notch imagined, but he hoped, that the trees would give them some cover. And if needed, they could climb them.   
The group split in two, one half was thinking about how to catch that yummy food in the river and hopefully it won’t be anything poisonous, and the second one was going to set up a campfire.   
So basically Techno, Dream, George and Sapnap, who declared to know nothing about fucking camping, earning himself “LANGUAGE!” from Bad, were trying to make some makeshift spears to try to spear on the fish; and Notch, Skeppy and Bad went to collect the wood for the fire.   
“Hey, I know how to start a fire,” Skeppy said grinning.  
“Really?” Bad smiled happily, because he didn’t know how to make a fire without matches, “That’s good, cause I have no idea.”   
“Yeah, you just take a bigger branch and a smaller one and just do this,” Skeppy took two branches, laid one on the ground, kneeling beside it and took a smaller one between his palms, putting the end to the larger one and started to rub his hands in the opposite direction, to make the smaller one spin on the larger one, making a traction.   
And after fifteen minutes, all they had was slightly warm branches and very frustrated Skeppy.   
“It’s okay Skeppy,” Bad patted Skeppy’s shoulder, “Maybe the wood is wet, or something.”   
“My hands huuuuuuuuurt,” Skeppy whined.   
“I know I know,” Bad comforted him.   
Notch looked intently at the collected wood, “I am sorry, I don’t know how to set up fire by hands either. Usually I would just…”   
And he motioned nondescripticaly.   
Skeppy then looked up at Bad.   
“You know…” he started, staring intently at Bad’s face, “You can start fire with glasses?”   
Bad looked confused, “Wha?”  
Then his eyes widened, “Nonononononono, I’m not giving you my glasses! You will scratch them!”   
Skeppy reached with his hand, “No I won’t! Just give them!”   
“No!” Bad shook his head, “Besides, they are the wrong shape, cause I am near-sighted. And you need the other type. You know… shaped like magnifying glass.”   
Skeppy giggled at that and Bad glared at him.   
“Don’t even,” Bad warned him.   
Though their bickering was interrupted by victorious screaming from the group in the river. George was holding a self made spear with a still trashing fish on it. They were obviously successful on their quest for food, unlike Skeppy’s group. But they might still go hungry if they can’t somehow get the fire going.   
“That’s great guys,” Bad called, “But I think we will be having sushi tonight.”   
Dream looked over, “Oh, you can’t get the fire going? Let me see…”   
Skeppy frowned, “It’s useless, I already tried to rub the branches together and nothing?”   
Dream looked confused at what they were doing and then he let out his wheeze laugh. After he calmed down, he explained that this method was completely useless. They would never get enough friction and heat to actually make a fire. He also knew how to set a fire, and offered to teach them.   
He quickly found a bendable branch, and took out laces from his boot and bound it onto the branch, making a make shift bow. He also took another, shorter, branch, and sharpened one end with a sharp stone, that they have been using to sharpen their spears and created a spindle. Then he took larger piece of wood and carved one end, to make it flat, or as flat as he could with only stone as knife and made and indent into the flat part. Lastly took another smaller flat piece of wood and made another indent into it.   
Now he had everything he needed, he just took some dry leaves to be his kindling. Dream took the spindle and twisted it into the lace of the bowdrill. Then he put the wider end onto the flat wood, he carved, which was lying on the ground, and took the smaller flat wood, with the smaller indent and carefully put it onto the narrower end of the spindle. Dream pressed lightly on the spindle, to keep it in place and slowly started to pull on the bowdrill, starting slowly, to set the spindle into the wood. But soon he picked up the pace. It took a few minutes for the friction to really show, but when they saw it, the wood was blackened and they could smell something burning.   
Dream stopped and looked it over. There were some blackened pieces, so he carefully put his tinder onto them and flipped it over, to transfer the cinders. Then he covered them and softly blowed on the tinder. After few seconds some smoke appeared and after another few, small flame burst out.   
“Oh my god!” Skeppy explained, “YOU DID IT!”   
“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Dream grinned as he covered the tinder with some small branches and slowly built up a campfire.   
After that until the sunset, they were clearing out some space around the fire, catching more fishes and grilling those they caught.   
Once the sun set, they sat around the fire, slowly eating their dinner, deep into thoughts.   
“You know,” Technoblade started, “It bothers me, I can’t stop thinking about that. But.. why did you leave?”   
Notch froze for a second. Then he sighed.   
“I guess I should tell you, the sooner the better,” he ran fingers through his hair, and looked up at raising moon, “Especially now in the night.”   
“Why? Afraid of the dark?” laughed Techno, then sudden realization came onto him and he looked sharply into the forest, “Don’t tell me…”   
Dream quickly caught on and he too looked into the darkness, “Are there zombies there?!”   
“What?” called out Sapnap, Skeppy and George.   
Notch nodded.   
“Uh… what kind?” Skeppy asked.   
Notch looked at the young man confused, “What do you mean, what kind?”   
Skeppy made a non-descriptive gesture, “You know, fast or slow?”   
Badboyhalo facepalmed, “Skeppy, this is not a movie…”   
At this Dream snickered.  
“They are slow, I guess,” Notch shrugged, “They can mostly walk, only rarely walk faster, but their strength is in their numbers.”   
The group nodded.   
“Shouldn’t we do something then?” asked Sapnap, while nipping at his grilled fish, “You know, to protect ourselves?”   
“We can keep guard during the night,” Notch said, “And if needed we can climb the trees, or jump into the river, thought there probably won’t be any monsters in the forest, they are more interested in the humans in the villages and cities. And we can get lucky and this is not the Purple Night.”   
“Purple night?” Techno repeated confused.   
“Right, I should explain everything from the start,” Notch sighed and looked around.   
Then he looked into the fire and started talking: “People in this land can use magic. Anybody can learn how to use it. Although you have to get the energy for spells. That energy is stored in special crystals. Well crystals might be a loose word, but that would be going too much into detail. Every living and undead creature has this crystal inside of them and when they die, you can retrieve them.   
For millennia those who decided to learn magic used crystal retrieved from animals, cause at that time, there were no zombies, no skeletons, no ghouls or anything undead. But you know, even humans have them, and sometimes the sorcerers were enough power hungry to actually kill other humans to get more crystals.   
And then there was Crexon. Or that is his name in the legends. Crexon was so power hungry that he wanted more, always more. He supposedly experimented with new kinds of spells, and he opened a portal to… somewhere. Truth to be told, nobody knows, where that leads to. But from that portal came the monsters.   
It was a dark time. People were scared and united against the hordes of monsters. But you know, those undead contained different kind of crystals. From now on, sorcerers didn’t have to depend on killing living animals to obtain the energy for their spells. After that the new kind of magic was deemed the better and more humane, so it was called White magic and magic that depended on taking somebody’s life was called Black.   
From these new sorcerers rose a woman named Idelis. She fought Crexon and won. But she didn’t close the portal, as it was so useful. On the contrary, she learned how to manipulate the portal and make the undead appear only in certain places. Thus a kingdom was created, where she was crowned the Queen and designed areas, where anyone, who wanted to learn magic, could come and literally farm crystals for their spells.   
Idelis’ descendants ruled for a few centuries. And they were quite benevolent. Nobody complained. But then… About twenty years again. Well… I don’t really know what happened, but I guess the crown princess grew tired of being just princess., especially when she was already grown woman and had children of her own, and killed her father, king Agron, together with her husband.   
She let herself be crowned the new queen and immediately abolished the safe spawning zones. Moreover, she started to summon hordes of monsters at night and killing people. It’s not every night though, that would be too kind I guess, but every few night, when you least expect it, the monsters appear. We call those nights Purple Nights, cause supposedly the moon glows purple. But only a few people can actually see that, I unfortunately cannot…”   
The group was silent for a while, trying to comprehend the story.   
Dream was the first to react: “And how and why did you leave?”   
Notch sighed, “It was not just the monsters. The queen was sending her armies to destroy whole cities too. I guess she thought that some people were being disobedient or something. Who knows with her.   
It was three years after she became the queen when suddenly the royal guards came to my village, with the crown prince leading them. He met up with our Elders. And then I remember the house they were meeting in burst into flames. The prince came out smirking, his black sword drawn. He swung his sword and there were some explosions. I don’t even know how I got out of there.   
All I remember is that one moment I was in the village and the next moment I was running uphill with some other survivors, shielding us from the sight. When I had the courage to stop and look into the valley at our village… There was no village to talk about. Everything was burning and the buildings were flattened or falling apart. Only about 10 people survived that day.   
It was then, I decided to pursue the rumours that there might be another portal at the palace, one that leads to much better place. I searched for clues and followed the instructions, until I managed to get to the moon and into the palace. I was discovered, and the guards were chasing me. But I got a helping hand from unexpected source, the queens third child and the second prince. He lead me to the portal and after I jumped in, I woke up on Earth.”   
Notch took a branch and stirred the hot coals in the fire, “You know, it took me two years to get to the moon and get out of here. But… don’t worry, now that I know the really is a portal to Earth, and how to get to it, it won’t that long.”   
The group sat in shocked silence. Then Skeppy jumped to his feet.   
“TWO YEARS?!” yelled Skeppy, but Bad grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.   
“Calm down, Skeppy,” said Bad, “You are not helping.”   
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! BAD, TWO YEARS! WHY ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT?!” Skeppy was still yelling.   
Bad glared, “I AM freaking out! But your yelling won’t help us!”   
“No you are not!” Skeppy exclaimed.  
“Shut up,” Techno growled, “Both of you.”  
“Yeah,” Dream nodded, “We are in a bad situation, but yelling won’t help anything. Maybe we should sleep on this and make a battle plan in the morning.”   
Skeppy glared at them, but sat down and didn’t complain.   
The group quickly agreed that they should keep guard with Skeppy, Bad and Techno on first watch for four hours and the rest of them after that till morning.   
Just as the Dream Team was setting to sleep around the table, George lied down, and Dream smirked and immediately lied with his head on George’s stomach, making him his pillow.   
“Dream what the hell?” George yelled and tried to push away, but Sapnap joined the fun, by snuggling to George on the other side.  
“Don’t be like that, Gogy, we are just trying to preserve our body heat, so we are not cold,” Sapnap said in half mocking half begging voice.   
“You guys are such idiots,” George bristled, but stopped fighting.   
It was no use anyways, as they ganged up on him and maybe they will get tired of this game and leave him alone. Though it didn’t happen before they fell asleep.   
“So…” Techno said quietly, “Now we wait.”   
“Yes, now we wait and hope nothing will attack us,” said Bad, who was clutching a branch to use as a weapon in need and stared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came a little too soon for Skeppy, who felt that he didn’t have enough sleep after they switched guard with the Dream Team and Notch. He groaned as he sat up and looked around.

Everyone was already awake. Techno was poking the dying fire with a long branch, while Sapnap was sitting beside him literally slouching on him.

“I need coffee,” the Texan groaned.

“That would be nice,” Skeppy yawned, “But I don’t see any Starbuckses here.”

“I am sorry, but we are going have to be without the black gold, I am afraid,” Notch said from the other side of the fire.

Skeppy looked around and noticed George and Dream spearing some more fishes, even though they still had leftovers from the evening.

Sapnap stood up, picked fish wrapped in leaves and handed it to Skeppy.

“Here, we already ate,” Sapnap said, “We already ate and Dream and George are catching some for the day.”

Skeppy took his breakfast and nodded, “Thanks. Hey can I help?”

He looked over at the duo fishing.

“Sure,” said Dream not even looking up.

Skeppy paused and looked around again.

“Hey… where is Bad?” he asked confused.

“He was helping with the fishes, but then he went into the forest,” Techno motioned in vague direction.

As soon as he said that, Bad came out of the woods with big smile on his lips.

“Hey look what I found,” he proudly showed off his glove filled with something, “Blueberries!”

As he called it, he took out a dark berry and popped it into his mouth.

Techno barked out laugh, “You just ate and you want more food?”

“Hey!” Bad exclaimed as others laughed.

“Where did you even find bluebe-….” Techno asked and then stopped, scratching his head thinking, “Are you sure they are blueberries? They might be elderberries… or some other fruit.”

Notch was sitting there confused thinking, trying to remember what that reminded him off.

Bad shook his head and ate another berry, “No, they are not.”

George climbed out of the river and brought back a few fishes to be grilled on the small fire. As soon as he set the fish down, he asked confused, “Hey, aren’t elderberries like… poisonous?”

Everyone’s heads whipped around to look at Bad with wide eyes.

“Bad, I don’t think you should eat those,” Skeppy said, eyeing the glove full of berries.

“They are not elderberries,” Bad rolled his eye, “You are just saying that, cause you wanna eat them.”

Dream climbed out of the river and stepped closer to Bad, “Just let me check, to make sure.”

“Guys stop it,” Bad made a step backwards, “I know what Blueberries look like, I am not stupid!”

“Baaad, stop being so stubborn,” Skeppy groaned.

Notch finally realized what was bugging him about the berry fight. His eye widened and he jumped to his feet.

“No, leave me alone,” Bad said, but didn’t notice Notch sneaking from behind, taking the glow and inspect the berries, “HEY!”

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

Then Notch sighed in relief, “Yes, these are edible, they are, well... blueberries. Or as close as you can botanically get in my world… let’s say Blueberry sibling.”

“I told ya,” Bad exclaimed and snatched his snack back.

Notch returned the berries to Bad, “You got lucky. And you would be fine even if it was the elderberries, as the fruit is not poisonous, only certain parts of the bush, but... I almost forgot about it, but then I remembered. There are very poisonous berries, that are really similar to elderberries. They are so poisonous, that just half the amount you are holding would kill you within an hour.”

“Bad, you can’t just eat everything you see,” Sapnap sighed.

“I saw some animals nibbling at them, so I knew they are edible,” Bad rolled his eyes.

After that, they ate and made a plan for the day. They were still in the forest, but they agreed that the best course of action would be to walk along the river and sooner or later, they have to find a village.

So they walked down the river. It took them only about an hour to get out of the forest. But as far as they saw, there was no signs of any civilisation. And they didn’t find anything even after a few hours of walking and after lunch. Which was why Skeppy was complaining about his hurting feet.

“Maybe if you exercised from time to time,” Techno smirked, “You youtubers are sitting on your butts all day.”

“Hey! Aren’t you a youtuber too?” Skeppy glared.

“Nah, I’m just playing videogames,” Techno said innocently.

“Children,” Sapnap sighed, “Don’t argue.”

“Yeah, we have to find some village or anything,” George had his hand up at his face shielding his eyes from the sun, “Unless you want to eat fish for a loooong time.”

Skeppy raised his eyebrow, “I don’t. And wouldn’t it be better to use the sunglasses you got?”

Then he pointed the sunglasses that were usually part of George’s skin, which were hanging from his collar.

George chuckled, “Omg, I forgot about them.”

He smiled sheepishly and put on the glasses. And after a few steps he stopped walking. Which cause Bad, who was walking behind him, walk into him almost knocking him down.

“Oh, I am sorry,” Bad apologized.

However George didn’t react.

“George?” Bad piped out confused.

“What the hell?!” George exclaimed.

Others noticed that something was wrong and looked at them.

George snatched his glasses off and stared at them.

“Gogy, what is it?” Dream asked.

“LOOK,” George handed Dream his glasses.

Dream looked at him confused, but put them on anyway. At first he didn’t see anything wrong. But after a few seconds he realized something. It seemed as thought the colors were a bit richer. He looked around. They were definitely richer.

“What?” he murmured.

“What’s happening?” Skeppy asked.

“It seems,” Dream started hesitantly, “It seems like the glasses are… enhancing the colors.”

“Wait, you don’t see any weird colors?” George asked.

Dream shrugged, “Not really.”

“But,” George said, and Dream put the glasses back on George’s nose.

“What do you see?” Dream asked.

“Well, your shirt,” George started, “It’s like… darker. And Techno’s coat… it’s so vibrant. And the grass… and and…”

He saw a flower and he picked it up, “What is this? The color is… I don’t know this color!”

“It’s purple,” Sapnap said with wide eyes, “You mean like, it’s different from what you usually see? Like… you can actually see it’s purple?!”

“Yes!” George was staring intently at the flower.

“Are those colorblind glasses?” Bad asked surprised.

“I think so,” Dream said.

For the next two hours George spend looking around grinning, being amazed by everything.

And then Notch exclaimed, “I see it!”

Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing. In the distance they saw walled off village, with a few people outside working in the field.

“Finally,” Skeppy said.

It took them only half and hour to walk to the gates. The villagers were staring at them. And nobody could blame them, they must look really weird, group of strangers walking into their village.

Notch took over and asked for the village elders. And while he went to talk to them, to ask for help, maybe some food and resources, the rest of the group was left to wait in the small square.

“Oh my god, they have got weapons,” Skeppy loudly whispered.

Bad raised an eyebrow, “Well, they do have to deal with zombies and stuff.”

“Yeah, zombies and shit,” Sapnap smirked and elbowed Skeppy.

“Language!” Bad glared at Sapnap, “There are children.”

As soon as he said that a small giggling girl collided with George, and fell down and the two boys that were chasing her stopped dead in tracks wide eyed. The girl groaned and looked up. When he saw, it wasn’t anyone from the village, she quickly jumped up.

“I am sorry,” she apologized.

“It’s fine,” George said, “Are you okay though?”

The girl quickly nodded.

“George, what is with you and being run into today?” Dream laughed.

“It’s not my fault,” George said defensively.

“Iris what are you doing?!” they heard female voice and when they looked around, they saw and older girl, probably in her teens, walking to them from the training ground.

“It was an accident Mia,” the younger girl, Iris, said sheepishly.

The older girl stopped in front of Iris and crouched down, “You should always look where you are going.”

Then she stood up and faced the group, “I am sorry for my sister. She can sometimes be a little bit of airhead.”

Bad waved her off, “It’s really okay, she was just playing.”

“I am Mia, by the way,” Mia smiled gently, “I am one of the village’s guards.”

“Eh, we are,” Bad looked at others for help.

“We are travelers,” Dream said, “We are trying to get home and got… robbed.”

“Hey, my friends call me Skeppy, that’s Bad and Dream, those are…” Skeppy started excitedly, and was pointing at all his friends and introducing them.

“Travelers you say,” Mia said thoughtfully, “You do know how to defend yourself, don’t you?”

And with that she dragged them to the training ground, for them to show off their skills. Surprisinly Bad was really good with bow. Bad just smirked and reminded them, he was good at shooting in Minecraft and it must have come from somewhere. He didn’t elaborate, but was quite amused by other’s poor attempts to even show an arrow. Fencing was easier, as there was less components, and nobody was surprised when Dream and Techno were the best from them, but Sapnap surprised them when he took them down from their pedestals.

“What, I never told you, I took sword fencing for a few years?” Sapnap asked innocently.

When Notch returned, he looked disappointed and tired.

“They said, we can stay the night, and they will give us a little food, but that’s it. They don’t have enough resources right now,” his shoulders slumped.

“Well, we can just find another village and train there?” Skeppy suggested.

“Yeah, but not today,” Notch said, “It’s afternoon already and they said the nearest village is about 6 hours by horse.”

“Yeah, not today,” George said.

\- - - - - -

They were eating dinner in the tavern with the rest of the villagers. The elders, group of five really old men and women introduced them to the rest of the village and they kind of became the center of attention. They answered the villagers questions as best as they could, though on Notch’s suggestions, they tweaked the truth a bit, cause the villagers wouldn’t understand what a computer or other dimension would mean.

In the middle of the meal, a guard entered the hall and went to one of the elders and whispered him something.

The elder nodded, stood up and quietly but firmly said, “It’s the Purple Night, but don’t worry, our guards are protecting us.”

Surprisingly, the villagers almost didn’t react. Some went calmly outside, but most of them continued eating.

“Well, they are used to this and besides, the walls looked sturdy enough and they have guards in case the mobs come too close,” Notch explained to the raised eyebrows and confused looks.

Skeppy stood up, “I have to see this.”

“Well, I am curious too,” Sapnap said and followed Skeppy outside.

And he wasn’t alone, everyone just pilled out of the tavern.

“What the hell?” murmured George once outside, he glanced up at the moon, which was glowing purple, “Oh, that’s why it’s called Purple night.”

Techno stopped and looked at the moon, “What do you mean?”

“Wait, you don’t see it?” George was confused.

“See what?” Techno pressed.

“Oh shit,” they heard Skeppy yell.

“Language,” came automatic reply from Bad.

Skeppy was already on the wall, looking into the night.

“There really is a zombie!” he yelled and looked at the rest of the group with wide eyes.

“I have to see this,” George said and climbed the stairs to the top of the wall.

In the dark they could only see one zombie, but it was definitely a zombie, and from the darkness they could hear the moans of others.

“Shame you came on the Purple night,” said Mia who was standing nearby, glancing at them, “But I bet you are glad you don’t have to deal with them outside.”

“No kidding,” stated Sapnap as he was staring down.

As they looked at the zombie, a middle aged man approached the group.

“Mia, where is your sister? I didn’t see her for some time,” the man asked.

“Ah, Master Grisha,” Mia acknowledged him, “She should be home, but the last time I saw her was right after your lessons. I had to be here tonight.”

And just as she said that, they all heard a girls screech from outside of the walls.

Mia’s eyes widened as her head snapped towards the voice, “IRIS!”

Another guard leaned on the wall, “Oh no, Iris is still outside!”

“Then let’s go get her,” Sapnap said expectantly.

The guard shook his head, “We can’t… we don’t have enough manpower to fight the monsters. Nobody is allowed outside after darkfall, and she knew it.”

“You are kidding, right?” Skeppy couldn’t believe his hears, “You are just letting her stay there?!”

Master Grisha put his hand on Skeppy’s shoulder, “I know it seems cruel. But we can’t see anything right now, we can’t risk the whole village because of one person.”

“But, it’s her sister!” Sapnap yelled, “This is stupid!”

“You think I want to?!” Mia yelled back, “She is my sister. My only living relative!”

“I’m sure Iris will be fine, Mia,” Master Grisha consoled her, “She is a smart, I am sure she climbed onto a tree.”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Skeppy was so shocked, he didn’t know what to say.

Then they heard yell. They looked around just in time to see Bad ran up to the railings with bow and quiver of arrows in his hands, stepping onto the railing and jump from the wall into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning, as I was made aware of some things, that I didn't explain.   
> The plants and some animals are... a bit different from our world. I have rewriten the scene a bit, so hopefully it helps, but basicaly, They are really similar, but not exactly the same. But for the sake of knowing what it represents and what you should imagine, i will have them call the things to their closes counterpants in our world.  
>  To explain it a bit better, you know apples and their different kinds, like some ripe yellow and some red and some green, and they they are still botanicaly the same family of apples.   
> So... basicaly it's okay to call something blueberies, they are from the same botanical family, just little bit of different...   
> Did I clarify it for you? Or just confused you more? XD


	5. Chapter 5

Skeppy leaped to the railing and looked down. It was hard to see, but he saw some silhouettes.

“Oh my god, Bad jumped,” he yelled as everyone jumped to him and looked down.

The zombie moans grew closer and they heard some rustling below them.

Notch turned to Master Grisha.

“Do you have any crystals?!” he demanded loudly.

Master Grisha blinked and then hurriedly pulled out small glowing crystal like sphere, “Yes, I do.. .But why?”

Before the old man even finished talking, Notch grabbed the crystal and closed his fist around it. He closed his eyes and slowly took a breath. Then he murmured something and his fist glowed.

Suddenly a large glowing orb appeared above them, illuminating their surroundings. Now they could see what’s happening. Which was not really better, as they saw a zombie closing in on Bad. But Bad only glanced up, and then he starts shooting arrows. The first zombie falls, second and third. Bad was shooting them in quick succession and with deadly accuracy.

“There is a cart with hay!” Sapnap points under them.

“That’s probably where Bad landed,” Dream said and then smirked, “What are we waiting on then?”

And then he raised a sword, which he got who knows where and jumped over the rails. A second later he landed in the hay and then joined bad, back to back.

“Are they crazy?!” Mia exclaimed.

“Blood for the blood god!” Techno yelled as he jumped, sword in hand.

George and Sapnap glanced at each other, smirked and grabbed some swords from surprised guards and joined the fight down.

“What the hell?” Skeppy facepalmed, then looked around before finally he turned to Mia, who was closest to him and who looked back at him and then at Master Grisha, who shook his head.

She bit her lip and unsheathed her sword and handed it to Skeppy.

Skeppy raised eyebrow, but didn’t wait as he joined his friends, leaving only Notch, who was making sure, their battlefield had enough light for them to see from which direction zombies were coming.

And they kept coming. They were a bit scared, so they two teamed each zombies, with Bad shooting the mobs from the distance. It seemed like hours, however it was only about twenty minutes when they saw significant thinning in the mobs. It looked like there were only couple left.

Bad reached into the quilt, but he came up empty handed.

“Ah, I’m out of arrows,” he exclaimed and looked around, for any arrows on the ground.

“Bad watch out!” Skeppy called out, because Bad was distracted and didn’t see the zombie behind him.

So Skeppy leaped towards Bad and slashed at the zombie.

“Oh my goodness,” Bad took a few steps back, then smiled at Skeppy, “Thanks.”

“Gotcha buddy,” Skeppy smirked and looked around for the next target, but found none.

“Is that all?” Techno asked panting.

Around them were lying about twenty bodies. And new mobs weren’t coming. So they lowered their weapons.

“Bad, what the hell were you thinking?” Skeppy grabbed Bad shoulders and shook him a bit.

“I…” Bad stuttered, “You h-heard them. They were just going to leave her.”

“But… you just jumped down into a horde of zombies!” Skeppy shook Bad again.

Sapnap separated them, “Stop arguing. If Bad didn’t go first, Dream would. He already had a sword in his hand when Bad jumped.”

Bad pushed Skeppy away, “See? We just wanted to save Iris.”

“I’m here,” came Iris’ small voice, and when they looked over, they saw the little girl up a tree, hugging the tree trunk, looking at them with wide eyes.

They helped Iris to get down and walked to the gate. It took a few moments for the villagers to open the gate, but once it did, Mia came out running towards her sister and literally glomped the younger girl crying. The villagers quickly ushered them back inside, while looking around scared and as they closed the gate again, the glowing orb above disappeared, leaving them in the dim light of the torches.

“That was…” George started and Skeppy jumped to finish the sentence, “Crazy? Stupid? Irresponsible?”

“As if you are the most responsible among us,” Techno laughed.

“But he is right,” Master Grisha approached them, “If it wasn’t for your sorcerer friend, you might have gotten hurt and maybe even died.”

He looked at Bad disapproving, at what Bad scratched his head sheepishly, murmuring about how he couldn’t have just let Iris there, scared and alone.

“Thank you,” Mia hugged Bad.

“Oh oh oh, we helped,” Sapnap quickly grinning.

When Notch approached them, Dream turned to the man, “By the way thanks for the light… so magic really exists.”

Master Grisha raised an eyebrow, “Of course it exists… How did you not know about it until now? Where are you from?”

There was a tense silence among them, until an older woman approached.

“Enough of this interrogation Grisha,” said the woman before turning to the group, “I am Auras, the village healer. Now follow me, so I can make sure, that our brave, but stupid warriors are healthy enough, so I can smack them for doing something so unbelievably idiotic.”

With that Auras turned around and walked towards her house. The group looked at each other nervously, but followed the woman.

Once inside her home, she started looking them over. She had to make sure, that none of them was hurt. Only when she was satisfied, that there wasn’t a scratch on them, and other than exhaustion, they were fine, she sighed and patted Skeppy on the shoulder.

“You will live,” Auras stated to Skeppy and looked at George, “But I will make you a tea that will help you with your tiredness. Dear, be so kind and hand me the pink bottle on that shelf.”

George nodded, and looked at the mentioned shelf. The shelf had few bottles on it, so he grabbed what he thought was pink, but Dream reached over and grabbed the right one.

“Thanks,” George murmured embarrassed, but Dream shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, they are really similar, maybe 1 shade off.”

Dream handed the bottle to Auras, who raised an eyebrow, but Dream just shrugged.

So Auras boiled some water and sprinkled some kind of leaves from the bottle into the water. After a few minutes, she divided the liquid into cups and handed everyone one. She explained to them that it will help them to sleep better and they will feel as new in the morning. They thanked her and cautiously drank the tea, which tasted surprisingly good. And after that, they were invited by some villagers, who had some spare space, so they split up and went to bed.

\- - - - -

The next day after the breakfast, they were informed, that the guards managed to harvest 19 magical crystals from the bodies, they had slayed the previous night. The crystals were practically theirs, but the elders were willing to trade 5 of those crystals for some tools and more food. They didn’t even need to think, they agreed immediately. They desperately needed some resources, and to get their hands on something worth trading, was heaven sent.

So the villagers prepared some bags for them. And before they could grab the bags, Mia pulled Bad and George away from the rest of the group.

“I wanted to thank you again,” She said to Bad, but he shook his head and said it was nothing.

However Mia insisted and presented him with a bow and quiver with some arrows. On the quiver were some writings and there was a casing in the leather with a glowing blue gem.

“My sister worked on this for months, and she wants you to have it,” Mia said and handed the bow and quiver to Bad, “Yesterday you ran out of arrows, so with this, as long as the crystal glows, you don’t have to worry about arrows…”

Bad’s eyes widened and he thanked profusely.

Then Mia turned to George, “You know… Auras told me you are like my sister, so I wanted to tell you, that your gifts are appreciated.”

“Like your sister?” George asked confused.

Mia just shrugged and pointed to her eyes.

Then she pulled out something wrapped in white cloth, “I know it’s only one, but we only had three left… This should help you on your travels.”

And before Bad or George could look what she gave them, Mia ran away saying she had training session planed and said goodbye.

Bad and George confusedly unwrapped the gift and found out it was a golden apple.

“Oh my goodness,” Bad said shocked, “Yes, this will surely help us…”

They quickly returned to others and showed them their gifts.

Soon they bid their goodbyes to the villagers and set onto journey.

As they walked, Notch decided to tell them more about the magic, now that they had some crystals. He explained that there were some incantations, and he promised to write some easy ones down, when they get their hands on paper, but there were even some spells that mostly their imagining of what should happen.

He showed them example by grabbing a crystal, which glowed a bit brighter for a second and then snapped his fingers. As he snapped his fingers, a spark came from between them, then a wisp of fire appeared, which Notch dismissed after a second.

Everyone seemed interested in learning a bit of magic, so Notch gave them each one crystal and started to teach them how to feel for the energy hidden inside. George seemed to pick on the magic really well. He quickly managed to make get crystal glow and he happily showed it off to the rest.

“Look at me go,” George grinned as he was trying to snap his fingers and a small spark appeared almost every other time.

“Yeah, Gogy is a wizard now,” Sapnap draped his arm around George’s shoulders.

He himself was only able to make the crystal glow as were almost every one of them, even Skeppy, who had a bit of trouble.

But Bad? Bad’s face scrunched up in concentration for the hundredth of time, but the crystal remained the same. But then he sighed and handed George his crystal.

“I think you will have more use for this,” he said with a sad smile.

George shook his head, “No, don’t give up.”

But Bad pointed at his bow, “Don’t worry about it, I will just stick to my bow and sword.”

\- - - - -

They finally saw another village, but Notch suddenly stopped.

“There is something weird about it,” he stated frowned.

Dream narrowed his eyes, looking in the direction, “Yeah, there is nobody working on the fields outside.”

As they approached, they noticed a big hole in the protective walls. They looked at each other.

They entered the village with caution. They didn’t find anyone. It was really quiet, too quiet.

“Oh my god,” Sapnap whispered as a big red stain on a wall came into view.

There was no doubt it was blood.

“I think,” Notch started, “They got attacked, and didn’t make it.”

They split and went to look for any resourced they could take. Nobody would need the food in an abandoned village, so why would they let it spoil? So they searched every house.

Bad was about to enter one house, when he saw what was inside and quickly closed the door.

“Oi Bad, did you find anything?” George walked out of another house and walked to Bad.

“Yeah, I mean no,” Bad quickly corrected himself, “There is nothing here.

George looked confused, “Are you sure? You came out real quick, let me see.”

He was about to open the door, but Bad quickly grabbed his hand.

“There is nothing there, now let’s go,” Bad said firmly.

“What is wrong with you?” George asked.

Techno came out of another house, “What’s up?”

“Bad didn’t even search this house,” George rolled his eyes, and Bad quickly called over him, “I DID!”

Techno walked to them and opened the door a crack, but quickly closed them, just like Bad.

“You searched this house, right?” Techno said slowly and then turned around, “Good enough for me…”

And he walked off, dragging Bad and complaining George with him.

When they met up with others, George was still complaining.

Techno couldn’t stand his complains anymore, “There was a dead body, happy now?”

“You found one too?” Dream asked, “It must have been terrible.”

“We probably shouldn’t stay here,” Notch noted.

They all agreed, as it seemed a bit creepy to sleep so close to some bodies, and nobody was willing to go near them. They didn’t even find that much.

Dream pulled out a map, that they got this morning, as one of the traded things, and looked at it. The next nearest village was quite a walk from this one. If they were correct in their calculations, it looked like, it will take them about two days to reach the next village.

“Well let’s get to walking,” Sapnap sighed.

They managed to get some distance before it got dark. Fortunately, now they had actually flint and steel and steel to start the fire. And they had the food from Mia’s village so they didn’t have to hunt for their diner, at least not today.

When the moon got out from behind the horizon, George frowned.

“Guys?” he said carefully, “The moon is purple again.”

“What are you talking about dude?” Sapnap frowned.

Notch looked up, but he didn’t see it either. But then again, he didn’t have the gift, only a small group of humans could see it. He didn’t expect anyone from Earth to have the gift. How come George had the Sight?

“I told you, only some people can see it,” Notch said, “Actually it’s good that one member of the group can warn us.”

Notch grabbed his sword and unsheathed it, just in case. Others followed his suit.

For a long time nothing happened, and they were starting to think, that because they are not near any village, they were safe. But then, they heard the zombie moans again. And then an arrow landed near Techno’s feet. The mobs were here.

The first to attack was Techno, who ran in the direction from which the arrow came.

Notch quickly fished out a crystal and lighted up the area. And it seemed there were far less mobs tonight, only about 5 zombies and 2 skeletons. That would be easy.

They engaged the mobs, and after only 10 minutes they cleared them all and they start to cheer about their success.

It was then, when Bad heard a familiar sound. He quickly whipped around and saw a tall dark figure. His eyes widened and his eyes started to raise and once he saw the purple eyes, he froze.

Skeppy just then noticed what was happening, as he saw a dark figure about three meters tall behind Bad. It took him about three seconds to realize what that was, but it was already getting mad.

“Bad, fall back,” he choked out, alerting their celebrating friends.

They quickly raised their swords again, as they saw the enderman near Bad, who didn’t even react to Skeppy’s voice.

The enderman raised one long arm, and they noticed long sharp claw that he had.

“Shoot!” yelled George.

“Or just move, you idiot!” Techno called.

But Bad didn’t react to any of the prompts. He was just standing frozen in front of the enderman, watching it with wide terrified eyes.

Enderman’s clawed arm descended on Bad and he closed his eyes, expecting to be in a world of pain. What he didn’t expect was someone’s body colliding with his own, effectively pushing him out of the way, and familiar voice yelling out in pain. There was more yelling, and sound of fighting. The weight on him was lifted and someone’s hands pulled him aside.

“Do you have a death wish?” Bad’s eyes finally snapped open and he recognized Skeppy, who was leaning above him.

“It teleported away!” Dream called out from somewhere near.

Bad looked around in haze, ignoring Skeppy’s berating. Then he noticed George leaning above Sapnap who was lying on the ground, face scrunched up, as he was holding his bleeding arm. Bad’s eyes widened as he realized, that Sapnap must have pushed him out of harm’s ways, but got hit with enderman’s claws instead.

“Oh my gosh, Sapnap,” Bad panicked and crawled Sapnap.

The wound looked pretty bad, and there was blood everyone.

“Do we have bandages?” Bad asked, and George ran to their bags.

George rummaged through their supplies, “We do have some, but will it be enough?”

Then he noticed the golden apple Mia gave him. He quickly grabbed it and ran back to Sapnap.

“We can try this,” he handed Bad the golden apple.

Sapnap looked at the apple then at them. He sat up, even thought his arm felt like it was burning.

“Nah man,” he gritted out, “Don’t waste the apple, I am peachy.”

“Shut up, you muffin head and eat it,” Bad practically forced the apple into Sapnap’s hands.

Sapnap after a second of hesitation bit into the apple. Immediately he felt warmth spreading through his body. He made surprised sound, as he started to feel better.

“Good call,” Notch leaned to them, “It doesn’t work exactly like in the game, but the pain should be relieved immediately and the wound will be healed overnight.”

“Nice,” Dream ruffled Sapnap’s hair, “It looked really bad, when we saw the blood.”

“I am sorry Sap,” Bad apologized quietly, “I don’t know what happened. I saw the enderman and couldn’t move.”

“It’s okay buddy,” Sapnap smiled, “It happens to the best of us. That enderman looked really scary, much worse than in the game.”

But Bad continued go apologize to everyone guiltily.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, they were all tired, well everyone but Sapnap, who was allowed to sleep through the night. They were too scared too sleep after the attack, so they were all guarding their injured friend.

Once Sapnap woke up, they gathered around him and took down the bandages on his wound and found out that only a thin scar was left.

“Oh my god, it worked,” Skeppy said in awe.

Notch grinned, “Yep, golden apple.”

“Shame we only had one,” Dream sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Bad whispered, still feeling guilty, “It’s my fault, we had to use your only golden apple…”

“Don’t sweat it Bad,” Sapnap assured him, “At least I now have a battle scar.”

They all grinned in amusement, Dream even barking his typical laugh, which made Bad smile a little.

After the breakfast they continued they trek towards the next village. Hopefully not destroyed this time.

While they were walking, Notch was trying to teach George a simple fireball spell. This one had actual incantation that had to be chanted. So George and others that were interested were just trying to remember the words, for now.

Suddenly and arrow landed just a meter from them. The whole group snapped their heads towards the direction from which the arrow came and they froze.

On the very edge of the forest was a group of adult men, all equipped with some kind of weapon, looking like they certainly knew how to use them, smirking maliciously at them. But the strangest thing was, that more than a half of them, had skin various shades of grey.

“What the hell?” Skeppy gasped, voicing out everyone’s shock.

One of the men took a step towards them, and was about to say something when Notch stepped in front of the group.

“We don’t want any trouble,” Notch said calmly, “We don’t have anything valuable, just food and some tools.”

“But what if WE want trouble?” the man asked mockingly.

“Besides,” said another man from behind the first one, “We might need some moving targets.”

And with that his hand glowed red and then sparkled with electricity.

Dream and others quickly grabbed their weapons, ready to defend themselves, even thought they probably didn’t have much of a chance against a spell.

But then, another twist came with the sound of horse hooves, some battle cries and rain of arrows, coming towards the what they assumed to be pillagers.

“Fuck!” the pillagers in front swore and bolted back to his group, “They are here again!”

The pillagers didn’t waste their time, and quickly disappeared into the forest.

Notch sighed in relief as a group on horses, that saved them, surrounded them.

“Who are you?!” asked a young man, pointing his crossbow at them, “You don’t look like you belong to that trash.”

“We are just travellers,” said Notch.

“Travelers you say,” a bit older man said doubtfully as he led his horse beside the younger one, but he sheathed his sword.

“Those freaks attacked us!” Sapnap exclaimed.

“Oh they tend to do that,” the younger man said amused, “Those pesky bandits… You got lucky that we were out here patrolling.”

“Yeah, thanks,” said Dream.

Their rescuers talked for a bit, but in the end, they decided to invite the group into their village, for safety. 

Once inside, they yet again, let Notch take the lead. He knew the culture, so it was only natural to let him take part in the diplomatic talks. That didn’t mean, they didn’t try to make use of themselves around the village.

They split and wandered around, trying to learn more about the life, and maybe pick up some new skills or if they are lucky, maybe they could do some trades themselves and buy weapons. After all, they already knew that the magic crystal held some weight and they had plenty of them from the night.

They split up, with Dream, Techno and Sapnap gravitating towards the training grounds, and Skeppy, Bad and George wandering around the village.

Then they heard a voice calling: “Woow, you have weird glasses.”

The trio looked around and saw a small boy looking at them curiously.

“Eh these?” George pointed at his white rimmed glasses, “They let me see colors, so I guess they are weird?”

The boy looked confuse, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I can’t see colors properly,” George shrugged.

The boys eyes widened, “You mean you have the Gift too?”

Then he ran towards them, “Can I see, Can I see, Can I see?”

He was jumping excitedly around George, who didn’t know how to react.

“Yasin, stop bothering the guests,” the young man from before chastised, then turned to George, “I am sorry, my brother is easily excited.”

Then he looked back back at his brother, “Yasin, mother is looking for you.”

The boy, Yasin looked disappointed, but then he ran away, with his older brother following him, to make sure, he won’t bother anyone else.

“That was weird,” George said, still not knowing what happened.

Skeppy was trying not to laugh, “Gogy got a fan, even here.”

“I think he liked your glasses,” Bad said amused.

“Noo, what gave it away?” George rolled his eyes.

As they walked around they heard another voice.

“Hey, can you bring these… oh wait.. you are not from here…” said a man from what a looked like his workshop, but then blinked confused as he didn’t recognize the trio.

Beside him was lying some big pieces of animals, so he most likely was the village butcher.

“Hello, you needed something?” Bad asked politely the butcher.

The man waved dismissively, “I just wanted you to take the crystals I got from the cows I killed to Chief’s wife, but you are not from around here…”

“We can still help,” said Bad, “Just tell us where to go.”

“You really want to help?” Skeppy whispered to Bad.

Bad elbowed him, “It won’t hurt to befriend Chief’s wife, maybe she can help us.”

“Ohhh,” Skeppy nodded, “Smaaaart.”

The butcher raised an eyebrow, but handed them three red crystals anyway, “Their house is in the centre of the village, right in front of the statue there.”

Bad nodded and took the crystals.

They headed towards the described house.

“They look weird,” Skeppy commented.

“Yeah, why are they red?” George took one crystal to look at it more closely, but immediately dropped it back into Bad’s hand, “Oh my god, what the hell?!”

“Language!” Bad exclaimed.

Skeppy looked at George confused, “What is it?”

“They are warm and pulse!” George looked a bit disgusted.

“What the hell?” Skeppy took one crystal too, ignoring Bad’s complains, which to his surprise was just as George described it.

It reminded him of beating heart, so he quickly dropped it too.

“Why is it like that?” Skeppy questioned, “And how can you just carry it, like it’s nothing, Bad?”

“I… don’t feel anything wrong,” Bad looked away from Skeppy and looked around the small plaza in the middle of the village, looking for the right house.

“How can you not feel that?” George frowned, “It feels so wrong, it almost made me sick, just from the one second I was holding it.”

Bad shrugged, “I have thick gloves… And I can use magic, remember?”

“Ohh,” George and Skeppy nodded and George added, “Lucky you.”

Bad knocked on a door of house, that fit the butcher’s description.

The door was opened by a woman with blond hair, braided and pinned into a complicated hairdo and stormy blue eyes. Her clothes were visibly of good quality. But what caught their eyes was her jewellery. She had a red, brightly glowing crystal, worn as a pendant around her neck, and some blue glowing crystals embedded into her belt and arm guards.

“Can I help you?” the woman asked confused.

“I… We are looking for the village’s chief’s wife,” Bad said politely, “The butchers sends this.”

And he held up the crystals.

The woman smiled, “Oh, I guess, you are the travellers my son brought from his patrol. Thank you.”

She invited them inside.

The home was really nice, it certainly looked like it belonged to someone rich. It was filled with high quality furniture and even had animal skins used as carpets.

“Forgive my rudeness, my name is Sankora,” the chief’s wife introduced herself, so the trio quickly did the same.

“Moom, I can’t get this right,” Yasin popped his head from another room, and then he saw George and grinned widely, “MOM, THAT’S HIM!”

Sankora smiled, “Okay, okay, but you go back to your task.”

Then she turned to them, “I was just teaching my son a fire spell, I think you already met him. You are welcome to join us, Yasin mentioned you having the Gift.”

The trio looked at themselves, but then they agreed as George was quite interested in the magic lesson. So they followed Sankora into the side room. It was full of books with familiar weird letters, papers, ink, glass bottles and other items, that practically screamed witch’s dungeon.

Yasin was there, looking excited, but Sankora calmed him down and together they continued their lesson, with George listening intently. Meanwhile Skeppy looked around the various items, trying to figure out what they were for, and Bad was looking at the books.

After a few minutes he pulled one book and started skipping pages.

“Hey George,” Bad said quietly, not wanting to disturb Sankora, “This book might help you, it’s for beginners.”

George and Skeppy scooted closer, to look at the book, but, they couldn’t read it, inside were the same scribbles as on the outside.

“Uh, Bad…” George started, and Skeppy finished, “Dude, it’s complete gibberish, how can you read it?”

Bad rolled his eyes, “How long do you play Minecraft?”

At their confused stares, he facepalmed, “Oh yeah, Dream can find out a specific seed using some triangulation or whatnot, but I can’t learn how to read the language in the enchanting table?!”

Skeppy snorted, “Nerd.”

“Ey,” Bad glared at Skeppy.

Then they noticed that Yasin was leaving and Sankora was watching them with a smile.

“You really like my collection, huh?” She giggled.

“Oh, I am sorry,” Bad said embarrassed, “We were just looking, George wants to learn magic. We are leaving now, don’t to disturb you.”

Bad bowed his head and went to the door with Skeppy biding his farewell as well.

“You guys go, I wanna ask something about the spell,” George waved them and they left.

“Missis,” George asked awkwardly, not sure how to address the wife of a chief, “That fire spell, well… fire seemed a bit… different? So you can create different colored flames? Does the Color affect the properties?”

Sankora looked at him surprised, “Well, yes? Didn’t your master tell you?”

George scratched the back of his head, “Well, I am not learning magic for long, so… I can do only a small fireball for now…”

Sankora looked ever more surprised.

“How can you only know one spell? Don’t you have the Sight? Surely your family would have wanted you to start sooner…” she was really confused.

George tried to answer as best as he could without revealing that they are from different world, “No… We are from very far away, and we have different traditions. And I only just now decided that maybe it would be beneficial to learn magic.”

Sankora nodded understanding.

“Well then, show me your fireball,” She motioned for him to show her his skills encouragingly.

George pulled out his blue crystal and showed her what he could do.

Sankora watched him intently and then started to explain some basics to him. After a few minutes of explaining, she took the same book as Bad and handed it to him.

“You know, your friend was right, this will help you. You can keep it, I won’t miss it,” she smiled at George, who took the book and thanked her.

“You know, my son mentioned something, Sankora started hesitatingly, “He said your glasses, allowed you to see colors?”

After George nodded, she bit her lower lip, “Would it be possible... for me to try them?” 

George hesitated for a moment, but then he took the glasses off, and handed them to Sankora.

She hesitated for a second, but then she gingerly took them, took a breath and put them on. She looked around, with wonder in her eyes, as she saw the familiar things, in completely new light, or color. After a few minutes she took them off and stared at them.

George reached over, when Sankora looked him in the eyes.

“You know,” she said, “If you want to learn, you can become apprentice under me.”

George blinked, “What?”

“You can stay and I will teach you all I know,” she said determined.

“Uh, I don’t think I can do that,” George said awkwardly and reached again for his glasses, but Sankora flinched.

“Wait! If you take them Stevie…” she choked out, shocking George, who quickly retracted his hand and stared at her shocked, mirroring Sankora’s shocked face.

“I… I am sorry,” Sankora tucked a strand of hair, which became loose from her hairdo, behind her ear.

She opened her mouth to say more, but the door opened, revealing her older son, the same man, that saved George and his group from the pillagers.

“Mom,” he started, and the noticed George, “Eh… sorry to interrupt? Dad is calling you.”

Sankora shook her head, “You are not interrupting, we already finished.”

Then she handed George his glasses back, which George took and quickly left Sankora and her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna continue further... but then I noticed I already am over 2000 words... and I don't wanna make mega 10k chapters, so... yeah, i split the content into two chapter, next one coming real soon XD
> 
> I saw someone on here have a link, and thought it was funny, cause hey, donations on fanfictions? That's weird... But my friend dared me to do the same, so I could look like desperate idiot... literaly had to create account for that. So... let's see, I hope nobody is crazy enough to actualy support something so bad as this XD  
>   
> https://ko-fi.com/saotomesakura  
>   
> I have to warn you... if someone actually donates, I will have to give back to society and I will donate what I get there for animal shelter in my city, for Chrismas :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is considerably darker. And it has very dark side story. Not for weak hearts. So proceed with caution.

Dream wheezed laughing as George was retelling them what happened.

“Gogy has a hot milf after him,” he managed to say between his laughs, and most of the group giggled with him.

“Stop it,” George glared at him, “It was bizarre, it actually scared me. It was… as if she didn’t want to give my glasses back and went crazy.”

“Why would she want the glasses so desperately?” Sapnap still giggled and he elbowed George winking, “Just admit it, you are too hot to resist.”

“She are most likely colorblind,” stated Notch.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

“How do you know?” Skeppy asked, “Maybe she just wanted to try some magical item she didn’t know?”

Notch shrugged, “That’s possible. But she and her son got excided about your Sight. People with Sight have problems seeing regular colors. Here, we call it Gift or Sight and consider it a good thing against the mobs, but I guess the term you would use, is colorblind. But I thought that you have to be actually born here, to have the ability to see Purple night, but I guess… if you are colorblind, and come here, you have it.”

George blinked, “So, you are saying, that because I am disabled, I am now Harry Potter?”

Skeppy and some others snorted.

Bad put his hand on George’s shoulder reassuringly, “There is nothing wrong with you George, we love you the way you are. And on top of your nice personality… you get to be the Harry Potter.”

They burst out laughing.

They were invited to the chief’s home for diner, but decided to politely decline, because George didn’t feel comfortable to go back there. He didn’t know how Sankora or her husband would react to him, and didn’t want to face them. And the rest weren’t too eager to meet them either. So instead they decided to eat in the village tavern, and paying with one of their crystals.

During the diner Skeppy asked about the pillagers, cause none of the humans they saw in this world had gray skin. They all looked normal. The bandits were the only ones with unnatural shade of skin.

Notch looked at them seriously, “Curse. They got cursed, either by one of their victims, or by themselves, to raise their power or something… I wasn’t very interested in curses before I left, so I don’t know much about them.”

They asked a few more questions about it, and Notch answered what he could.

“I have a question,” George looked at Notch, “What were those red crystals that we delivered for Sankora? They were weird…”

“Aaah,” Notch nodded knowingly, “Those are for Black magic. People tend to do White magic with blue crystals from mobs, but after you kill an animal, you get the red one, and why not use it, if you got it ethically. They are less used, but there are some spells that are specifically Black magic. And well, they are a bit weird, but don’t worry about them. I won’t teach you anything from Black magic, it’s a bit harder, and we won’t probably have lot of time.”

George nodded and went back to his food.

After the diner they went to the rooms, they rented in the tavern. They were quite exhausted, so they lazed around, just talking and strategizing how to proceed. This village had a black smith, who was compliant to make them some armor for a crystal, but it will only be enough for 2 of them, as he didn’t have enough materials at this time. So they will stay till the armor is completed and then move on. It will probably take two or three days.

Slowly they quieted down, tired and slowly falling asleep. And suddenly they were literally shaken awake. The whole house shook in its core.

“What the hell was that?” Techno asked as he almost fell out of his bed.

“Language!” Bad chastised him, put on his glasses and with others pilled around the window.

They saw some of the villagers running frantically around.

“Was it a tnt?” Skeppy looked at Notch.

However Notch shook his head, “There are not tnts here. Those are something that I saw in your world and liked it.”

They heard someone yell about Purple night.

George was confused, and looked up. And saw normal moon.

“What?” he exclaimed and then realized he forgot to take off his white rimmed glasses before going to bed and quickly snatched them from his face.

The night lit up with purple beams from the moon.

“Oh my god,” George realized, “The glasses are blocking the purple light! I didn’t see it till now!”

But others were already by the door, quickly putting on their boots and grabbing their weapons, just in case.

They pilled out of the tavern, and watched the chaos.

“Should we go help them on the walls?” asked Dream.

“Do they want our help?” Techno shot back, “In the last village they were just standing on top of the walls, not doing anything.”

“But before they didn’t have something making earthquakes,” Sapnap pointed out.

And as soon as he said it, the ground shook again. And again.

“Ravager at the south wall!” they heard some yell.

They decided to check it out and offer their help, if needed. What welcomed them was an utter chaos.

Sankora was standing near the wall, her outstretched arm glowing blue, her face in deep concentration. And around her, were villagers running around, trying to herd the young children into safety, armed men and women ready to strike.

Before either of the minecrafters could say anything, the ground shook again. And they noticed a small crack appear in the protective wall.

“I can’t hold it!” Sankora yelled horrified.

A tall man near her looked at her and then behind him, at the chaos.

And then he yelled, “Everyone fall back! To the tunnel!”

“But, father! We can fight!” protested chiefs oldest son.

“NOW!” glared the chief, “Symme, I want you to lead everyone to safety. Me and your mother will hold the shield as long as we can, but you have to do it quickly!”

Symme opened his mouth to say something else, but the noise from outside the wall effectively shut him up. He nodded and turned around, quickly barking out orders to fellow villagers.

“What are we gonna do?!” Skeppy panicked, “We don’t even know where the tunnel is!”

“We can follow others,” pointed out Dream, “But I want to stay and help Sankora and her husband to husband to evacuate when the time comes.”

Skeppy looked nervous, but in the end he gripped his sword tighter and nodded. In fact nobody from their group went with the rest of the villagers. Notch even stood beside Sankora and murmured his own shielding spell, however ineffective it might be, better than nothing.

It seemed like eternity. The yelling from the retreating villagers slowly quieted down, leaving only the defending group in what seemed a ghost town now. The ground shook a few times and with each earthquake the crack in the wall got larger. And then it cracked so much, they saw a blood red eye of an animal.

“We can’t stay here anymore!” yelled the chief, and scooped up his wife, who was still concentrated on keeping up the now useless spell.

He turned around and started to run in a specific direction, with others following him closely, just as the first zombie climbed though the gaping opening.

They arrived at what looked a smaller well.

“Down there, quickly,” said the chief, and they didn’t need to be told twice.

Everyone quickly climbed down and found themselves in a stone lined tunnel. The chief climbed last and put a cover on the well behind him, so nothing could follow them.

Down in the tunnel they met the leaders second child, fourteen year old daughter Eua, who was waiting for them with a flaming torch. As soon she saw them, she breathed out in relief.

And so they started walking through the tunnel, behind the rest of the villagers, which were led by Symme. They walked in almost complete quiet, if you don’t count the crying of some children and even adults, for almost an hour. Then they came to the tunnel’s end, where the whole village was waiting.

Again there was a ladder, which they had to climb, but this time Sankora went first, because there was a big builder blocking the exit, and she would just lift it with magic and let everyone out.

It took a while, but everyone got out of the tunnel, which exit was right on the side of a mountain.

Skeppy took a deep breath of fresh air, “Oh my god, I thought we were gonna die.”

“It’s not ever yet,” Notch shook his head, “We are in the open now.”

The chief started to lead his people up the mountain, if nothing else, they will have a high ground.

As they were walking, Sankora was glancing back, with increasingly worried face. George looked back and saw some purple lights in the forest behind them.

“What is that?” he asked whispering.

Sankora bit her lip, “It didn’t help… somehow they found us. We have to hurry.”

She walked back to the front of the group to tell her husband what’s happening. But she didn’t even get to the middle of the large group, when the first zombie appeared between the near trees.

The villagers started to panic again. Non combatants, tried to run away from the undead, but doing that, they got in the way of their guards. And they descended into pure chaos as they saw they saw the sheer amount of zombies, skeletons and some mobs the minecrafters didn’t even recognize, that were following them.

“Oh my god, there has to be at least hundred mobs!” Sapnap exclaimed.

“THERE ARE ENDERMEN THERE,” yelled a villager from behind him.

The attack was expected, but that didn’t help them to fight the waves of the undead.

“Oh my god,” yelled a man, who was just bit in the neck as he turned to his fellow guard, “Simon, kill me! I DON’T WANNA TURN!”

“What do we do?!” yelled George, but his yelling was drowned in the noise of the fight around him.

Dream was fighting a zombie, who lunged at him, but luckily his leather armguard saved him from being bitten. Together with Techno they managed to kill the zombie, but another two took its place. Skeppy was swinging his sword blindly, with Bad at his back and shooting whatever mob he Skeppy didn’t hit. Near them were George and Sapnap, trying to take on a zombie, while trying not to get shot by a skeleton that shot arrows uncomfortably close to George’s head.

Sankora was shooting some fire spells in quick succession. She glanced behind her for a second, to make sure, that those what were unarmed, could escape safely. That’s all it took. A second. And in that second she found herself impaled on an enderman’s clawed arm. She blinked, not registering what was happening. And when she finally realized, her eyes filled with tears and regret.

“I am coming Stevie,” she coughed blood as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sankora’s body crumpled down with a disgusting plop.

“MOM!” yelled Eua, who was fighting nearby, and the next second her head rolled towards George’s feet as another enderman sliced it cleanly off.

George froze, but Sapnap quickly grabbed his arm and spun him towards him.

“We are gonna die, if you are gonna just stand around,” yelled Sapnap into George’s wide eyed face.

A rain of arrows came from behind Sapnap, the village’s archers were trying to give them time to get some distance between them and the mobs, and Sapnap would be damned, if he just let the opportunity go. He quickly grabbed George’s hand and they ran towards the villagers.

Techno and Dream were right behind them, and Skeppy and Bad were in front of them. And Notch was throwing fireballs from behind the archers, but he was already on his last crystal. He won’t be able to keep up his back up for long.

“Is there a safe place?” asked Techno, but one of the archers shook his head.

“They weren’t supposed to be able to find us on the other side of the tunnel,” said another man.

“We are gonna die!” Skeppy yelled.

“Just run further up the mountain and climb a tree,” said the man, “We are gonna protect you as long as we can.

The group started to move upwards, with George shakingly saying, “That enderman… and she was just… gone…”

“We don’t have a chance,” Skeppy said nervously.

Bad glanced back at the horde. In that chaos no one from his friends noticed, how he stopped, they expected him to have the common sense to run. But he did.

“We don’t have a chance,” he murmured in shock, “We are gonna die… I have to do something.”

His feet started to carry him again. But not in the direction of his friends, but the opposite way, back to the mob horde.

He outstretched his hand towards the ground and thin red ribbons started to flow towards his hand, with the ground from where it originated blackening. The black spread around the grass, and even the trees and leaves, with more and more red ribbons rushing towards the black clad man.

“ _Darkness darker than twilight_ ,” Bad started his chant.

The red energy concentrating around his hand.

_Crimson deeper than flowing blood_

George was first to notice that something was changing around them.

“What’s happening?” he exclaimed as he saw the black dying trees, and how the death seemed to spread further into the forest.

_Buried in the flow of time_

They all noticed the red streams and their eyes followed the web of red energy towards their center, which was the black figure.

_I pledge my soul to the darkness_

Bad ran between the archers and got a few steps in front of them.

_To destroy everything in my path_

He caressed the blood red sphere between his hands, before outstretching his arms in front of him just in time for one zombie to reach him.

The sphere exploded into laser like energy, swiftly destroying everything in its path, the blast wave knocking down anything near, and completely evaporating everything in front of Badboyhalo.

Side story: Sankora’s wedding

Sankora and Stevonnie. The perfect pair. Everyone in the village could see their love and devotion for each other.

But that didn’t stop Sankora’s parents to arrange a marriage of their daughter to a son of a chief from neighbouring village.

“It’s for your own good,” her mother caressed Sankora’s cheek, “You have to carry on your gift.”

“But I love Stevie!” Sankora exclaimed.

Sankora was stubborn. But her parents were even more so.

The morning of Sankora’s wedding, they dragged her onto the village square.

Stevie was there, but she was bound with a rope, her eyes red and face wet.

“What’s going on?” Sankora asked confusedly.

“It’s for your own good,” said the chief of their village, as two men led Stevie on a small platform and put a nozzle around her neck.

“Wait,” Sankora started to fight, but her parents dragged her onto a carriage.

Stevies body jerked and she was gone.

“Steeeeviieeeee,” Sankora was horrified.

Her father jerked her to look forward, “It’s for your own good.”

The foreign elder was murmured the wedding blessings. But Sankora was numb. She didn’t hear a word.

Once the elder asked if she wanted to marry the complete stranger standing at her side, he mother stepped forward: “We do.”

The young man looked confused and worried, and didn’t answer his own question.

His father, the chief, nodded, “We do.”

“I proclaim you husband and wife,” said the elder, “It’s for our own good.”

That night was the last time Sankora shed tears for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus point for those who manage to guess the spell used in this chapter XD  
> I have the feeling that my writing is overly dialogue heavy, what do you think?   
> And is everything clear? I am happy to answer any questions you have. 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/saotomesakura


End file.
